Atla Anarchy (On hold)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Carr, leader of CYAN, student of Atlas, while in Vale for the Tournament, he must fight against a evil plan, stop chaos from erupting and try to figure out his feelings for a old friend of his. Rated T for Violence, Death and Profanity. Neon x Oc, doesn't follow Show canon. One chapter every other Friday. Chapter is 1000 words. Infrequent updates after this chapter.
1. CYAN to Vale

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Atlas, Alsius Academy, 3 months before RWBY Season 3.)**

CarrAnderson watched as one of his class mates and friend, Neon Katt, skated around she usually would do before something big happened, he was the leader of team CYAN, one of the Academies more famous teams alongside team FNKY.

"I can't believe their taking so long when we're going to be in Vale for only a few months."

Carr muttered as he patted _Snowstorm_ the broadsword that transformed into an assault rifle for more ranged use.

He wore the regular dress uniform of the academy, being told by General Ironwood that they would be allowed to use their normal clothing when they got to Vale, something that Carr knew wouldn't take so long, something that the team leader knew would be short since the Atlesian Airships were faster than anything the other Kingdoms could dream to have.

"Carr, where is the rest of team CYAN? Shouldn't your team be preparing for the trip to Vale like the others are doing? It wouldn't reflect good on Atlas if one of our"

Carr heard from behind him, turning around, he was brought face to face with none other then his headmaster and the General of Atlas's army: James Ironwood.

"HEADMASTER IRONWOOD!"

Carr said as he turned on the curb he was sitting on to meet the headmaster's gaze as he started to speak up.

"Sir, they aren't done packing yet, I told them that the airships would be leaving soon… I left Yale in charge of Azure and Navajo… They should be here soon… Permission to speak freely, Headmaster?"

Carr said as Ironwood nodded as Carr stood up.

"Why are so many Airships going to Vale with us? Sure, Atlas has hundreds of students, but a quarter of our entire air fleet looks like it's going off to Vale with us… Should we be getting ready to fight or something?"

Carr asked as Ironwood rubbed his chin, neither FNKY nor CYAN were very military teams, Carr's father was a General in the army, but that was it about it, Carr didn't need the truth just yet.

"They're for a parade in Vale, Carr… Atlas is going to be unveiling new technology for use in the Atlesian Military and I decided that the best way to do that would be to bring in the Atlesian fleet to show off just how far we've come in terms of technology."

Ironwood said as they watched a trio of students rush past them into an airship as Carr sighed and grabbed _Snowstorm_ as he gave a mock salute to the General as he walked onto the airship as Neon and the rest of team FNKY.

"Oh, so now you guys decided to show back up, a few minutes before we had to go?"

Carr said to the teammate he and his team had referred to as 'Yale', the boy had Crimson hair and Green eyes and held up his hands in mock defense as he dusted off his uniform as Carr glared at him.

"Hey, I know it took a while to get ready, but it's all fine, boss… I mean, sure, we took a while, but we're not late… Azure, help me out here, I don't know what to tell Carr at the moment…"

Yale said as Carr rolled his eyes and pushed past his partner, the airship would arrive in Vale in a few hours or so, they would be relaxing in hotels once they've arrived in Vale up until the last week of the tournament where they would spend packing and preparing to go back to Atlas.

"Carr, what's new, good to see you!"

Carr heard as he turned to see Flynt and Neon, he fist bumped Flynt and got a hug from Neon, causing Yale to whistle as Flynt blew the man over with his trumpet.

"Thanks, it's good to see you guys… Man, 2 or so years until Graduation… Time really flies… Where have you guys been? I haven't seen you guys since last semester."

Carr said as Neon tried to keep her balance in the airship as it started to rise into the air as Carr held her hand to keep her from falling, causing her to blush.

"Yeah… It's been rough… Also, General Ironwood wanted to switch it up, you know CYAN and team FNKY are unstoppable when their together."

Flynt said as Carr rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Yeah, I think you and Neon are the only good members on your team, Flynt… Besides, don't forget about the time we had to pull your fat out of the fire at the outer cities… Anyway, you guys ready to rock at the festival? If FNKY isn't up to the task, CYAN will carry you guys…"

Carr said as Flynt glared at him before grinning, both team CYAN and team FNKY had been close since they had started at the school, it helped that Carr had begun to buy Dust Crystals from Flynt before the shop had to close due to the SDC buying the land for a dust factory.

"Hey, just because team FNKY hadn't gotten the same amount of time to shine as you guys, don't think this makes you guys leagues above us… Me and Neon still have some moves you guys haven't seen before!"

Flynt said as the airship continued on its way, Neon noticed that Carr was still holding her hand and cleared her throat. Carr rolled his eyes in order to hide his blush before turning back to Flynt.

"That's fair… Maybe we will bump into you guys again soon before we get to Vale… I mean, we are two of the best teams in Atlas, we should hang out like we used to… Plus, we are on a ship, not like there's much else we can do at the moment."

Carr said as he started to walk away from Flynt and Neon, Flynt rolled his eyes as Neon skated away to get some training done for the tournament, both teams could tell it was going to be a long trip.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I am making a story about Neon. I wanted to make her a story ever since I watched Never Miss A Beat again, Carr and CYAN will be changing Season 3 a lot. Next chapter will show CYAN and FNKY in Vale. Until next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. First day in Vale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Atlas Anarchy. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, 2 months before RWBY Season 3.)**

Carmine stepped off the Airship as Neon skated down the ramp. Carmine took a chance to look around the area as he walked down the ramp, making sure _Snowstorm_ was strapped to his back tightly.

"Students… As many of you want to ask, you will be allowed to change back to normal clothing… As for housing, all of you will be staying in a hotel… I have to meet with Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon…. Commander Carmine will be in charge of you all until then… Have fun."

General Ironwood said as the students gave their Headmaster and General as they turned to Carmine.

"Well then… Everyone, march to Vale Hotel!"

Carmine said as the dozens of students started marching towards the hotels.

"Can someone tell me why I'm a commander when team FNKY and team _CYAN_ haven't graduated and joined the Atlesian Military yet?"

Carmine whispered to Flynt and Neon shrugged, Flynt and Neon had been given military ranks as did the rest of team FNKY: Khaki Ember and Yara Coop.

"Heck if I know… Neon and I got Lieutenant and Captain, maybe the General is already looking at recruiting us for Atlas Special Forces… Be something he'd do if you ask me at the very least…"

Flynt said as the group arrived at the hotel, the more elder students took care of signing the group in as Carmine and the rest of _CYAN_ and _FNKY_ looked up at the fleet of airships as Atlesian Dropships were deployed from them.

"I heard that the Atlesian Knight-200 and Atlesian Paladin-290 are being displayed here… Still, this much of the Atlesian Military here? I wonder why General Ironwood brought an army here."

Carmine said as the teams started to crowd into the elevators, _FNKY_ and _CYAN_ were the last two teams on the ground floor as Neon, Carmine, Yale and Flynt stepped into one while the rest of team _CYAN_ and _FNKY_ crowded into the other elevator as the door closed.

"I just think it's weird that so much of the army is here… I mean, sure, I heard that Atlas is taking over security due to the recent outbreak here… Hmm, maybe things are getting worse… Hmm, I wonder if we are going to be sent on a few missions in Vale… It's going to be interesting, Flynt, I can tell you that much at least."

Carmine said as he shrugged off his dress shirt and swapped it out for a White Jacket and Blue undershirt as he pulled out his white Sunglasses and pulled his fingerless Blue gloves out and pulled them on as the elevator rode up.

"Carmine, I swear sometimes your just ridiculous... That's still pretty cool… But you got a point, the Headmaster is bringing a lot of soldiers and equipment for a little security like this… Makes it seem like we're going to have some action here… What do you think, Neon?"

Flynt asked as Neon shrugged as she skated back and forth as Carmine looked at her skates as he rolled his eyes at the fact that Neon had been allowed to have skates despite her uniform.

"You think this place has a pool we can go to? I mean, the Tournament doesn't start for 2 months, that leaves two months to get ammo, dust, relax and wait… I'm going to the pool if this place has one, you guys want to join in?"

Carmine asked as Neon and Flynt smirked at each other before looking off into the distance as the lift reached the top floor, Carmine spotted a pool in the back of the building out of the corner of his eyes and smirked.

"I'm getting my swim trunks, I found a pool in the back of the building, _CYAN_ , get your stuff… WE HAVE A POOL TO ENJOY!"

Carmine yelled into the air as the rest of team _CYAN_ cheered as Neon skated back and forth.

"Ok, we're in, Atlas pool party, just give us a second to change out of the fuddy fuddy uniforms so we can go!"

Neon yelled as Flynt and Carmine opened their hotel rooms before rushing inside, Yale and Azure crowed the two bathrooms in the room as Carmine rolled his eyes and ducked behind a curtain to change as he swapped his clothing for bright White Swim trunks as he grabbed a towel, he blinked as he noticed one crucial thing.

His Dog tail which came out through the back of his uniform. Carmine had completely forgotten he was a Faunus and a Dog Faunus at that.

"Crap, I had gotten so used to my tail that I had forgotten about it… Flynt and Neon don't know about it…"

Carmine groaned out, Faunus weren't treated like garbage in Atlas, at least those who served in the Military and Academy. While the rest of team _CYAN_ was well aware of the fact that their leader was a Faunus, Flynt and team _FNKY_ hadn't known about the fact that their friend was a Faunus, though Neon, who had enhanced sensed, had definitely come close to finding that fact out.

"Screw it… Better late than never…. Guys, I'm ready to go, get ready and meet me outside the room."

Carmine said as he rushed out of the room and into the elevator fast enough that he hoped no one saw him.

He nearly cursed when Neon in a Light Blue bikini rushed into the elevator.

"Hey, don't think you're going without me, Flynt and the others, already…."

Neon started to say as her smile turned to confusion as she saw Carmine's tail as the two spent 10 seconds in silence as the elevator started to descend.

"Why did you hide your tail?"

Neon asked as Carmine was happy she didn't see his Faunus Ears as he looked at the ground, telling Neon all she needed to know.

"None of us would have judged you, Flynt knows I'm a Faunus and he's completely fine with that…. Why didn't you tell me or him?"

Neon asked as Carmine looked at her as he cleared his throat and sighed.

"I didn't know when to tell you guys, I didn't know how you'd react so… I hid it, my tail is easier to hide then yours… I simply kept my tail wrapped under my waist so they couldn't see it… I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, we ok?"

Carmine asked as Neon scowled at him before putting her hand up and scratching one of Carmine's seemingly hidden Dog ears and pet it, she smirked as Carmine collapsed at her light blue painted toes and laid in a heap at her feet.

"Now we're even… Seriously though, Carmine… You should have hidden your ears better in your hair, all Faunus ears are weak to touch… As are our tails…"

Neon said with a smirk as Carmine whimpered as he tried to shake off the feeling in his ears as he climbed to his feet slowly.

"I know… Please don't touch them, anyone who pets my ears makes me fall over… Their sensitive like you said and you know how much actual dogs like their ears pet… And I'm sorry, don't get mad at me, Ne… I'll tell Flynt when we get out there… Ok?"

Carmine asked as the doors asked as the duo started to walk towards the pool.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew another chapter done! Yes, Carmine is a Faunus, for those who are annoyed I threw this in in chapter 2… It will be a much bigger deal later on. As for Neon and Carmine? They will be getting closer really quick in the story. Next chapter is Next, Next Friday and will show Neon and Carmine at the pool. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Atlas Pool Party

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Atlas Anarchy. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, 2 months before RWBY Season 3.)**

If Carmine was bothered about the stares he got from others as he and Neon walked to the pool as he tried to not blush as he looked back.

Neon kept coiling her tail around his to tease him, causing him to grunt as he tried not to let any reaction escape his lips as he looked at a smirking Neon as he grunted once more in annoyance.

"Please… Stop… Neon… You know how sensitive our tails are… This isn't funny."

Carmine managed to croak out as they reached the pool as Neon finally allowed Carmine to walk away as he tried to shake off the feeling he had felt from Neon messing with his tail as he jumped into the pool, surprising Flynt, and the rest of team _CYAN_ and _FNKY_ looked in the direction of the team leader as he brushed the water off his arms as he looked at them.

"You guys decided that you guys should start the entire party without both of us? Seriously, Flynt? I thought we were super close friends… What is Remnant coming to, am I right Neon?"

Carmine joked as Neon who was busy siting on a pool chair, wiggled her toes and gave a knowing smirk as an answer as Flynt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, to be fair, you did tell us to start the party without you, if you didn't want us to take off, you should have said so… Seriously, your being ridiculous…. At least a little bit."

Flynt joked as he saw Carmine rolled his eyes at the boy as he cracked his back before climbing out of the pool to sat on the edge of the pool as he looked around the pool, Flynt was busy swimming, Neon was sunning herself as he started to walk towards her.

"Neon, are you sunning yourself or something, you don't need a tan, your great as it is…"

Carmine started to say as Neon opened her eyes to look at the Atlesian Team leader as he blushed, he prayed Neon wouldn't say anything as she simply smirked as Carmine sat down next to her.

"Do you need sunblock, I have some if you need it… This is going to be an awkward, isn't it?"

Carmine said, as he pulled out a bottle of Sunblock and began to lather it on his back as the sun beat down on the group, it wasn't hot enough to qualify as Summer, but it was warm enough for the group to enjoy at the moment as he tossed the bottle of sunblock to Neon as she finally nodded in answer.

"Maybe, maybe not, todays been weird enough as it is, it would only stand to get weirder if something unexpected happens… But the chances of that happening are about as low as the chances of Flynt seeing your tail… I think… Maybe it isn't weird… Dog boy."

Neon said with a smirk as she looked at the boy with a knowing look as he simply looked off to the side while trying not to blush.

"Hey, I don't know how you would have reacted to me being part Faunus, you're a Cat Faunus, I'm part Dog Faunus… How did you expect me to react? With hugs and assurances that everything would turn out perfectly? Ne, things are going differently than I thought they would have… Next time, if I do something stupid, let me figure it out before we do anything… Besides, you know I'm a Faunus, they don't… How do you expect me to break the news to them?"

Carmine started to say as he looked over at the rest of both his and Neon's team as Neon put the sunblock on her back as she started to spread it on her back.

"You need to stop being a baby, Car… The more you put telling off the others, the longer it will take for them to except that you're a Faunus… And if you don't do it soon, I will, you have to tell Flynt and… Well, I'm guessing the rest of the team already knows?"

Neon said as Carmine pulled his sunglasses over his face as he did so, nodding as he did so.

"I know, I know, Ne…. Being a Faunus I'll tell them, but you know how other people treat Faunus… That's one reason I hide my tail… I'll tell them, but I want to make one thing clear… I am keeping being a Faunus a secret to everyone else at the moment… At least wait until we get back to Atlas to start telling the majority of people, you owe me that much…. Now if your excuse me, I'm going to tell Flynt and the rest of the group…. But don't blame me if this goes wrong…"

Carmine said as he walked off as Neon put the sunblock to the side as she brushed some of her hair to the side.

"He owes me some sunblock after he gets back for me giving him advice."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it was short and not a lot happened, I wanted to show Carmine being teased by Neon, more story will happen next chapter. Neon and Carmine will be getting closer by next chapter. Until next, next Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. First field mission in Vale

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Atlas Anarchy. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Vale, 2 months before RWBY Season 3.)**

Carmine frowned and sat on the Bullhead as the Vale dropship shuttled him and team _CYAN_ and _FNKY_ towards the sight of their mission, a simple infestation of Grimm on one of Vale's docks that was blocking up cargo deliveries.

Ironwood had ordered team _FNKY_ and _CYAN_ deployed to deal with the problem, having sent most of his soldiers to secure the fair grounds and monitor the festival for the tournament coming up in 2 more months.

"So… Just us vs a small horde of Grimm… And the thugs that were probably responsible for letting the Grimm go, they wouldn't be here just to attack a cargo ship and then go…"

Carmine muttered as he crossed his arms as he sighed as the Bullhead opened fire on a pair of Griffons, cutting them down easily but leaving the group of Beowolves, Ursas and Nevermores untouched.

"Drop us down there, then get out, you can't cut down two Nevermores like that!"

Carmine muttered as he twirled _Shadowshot,_ his Claymore as he fired a shot at a Nevermore, blinding it in one eye as he and team _CYAN_ dropped out of the Bullhead, _FNKY_ had probably decided to deal with the Nevermores as he motioned for his team to spread out as a stream of bullets hit at his feet as he did so.

"Damn it, there are thugs on the boat! Spread out, take cover!"

Carmine muttered as he transformed his sword into a sniper and took down a Beowolf with a shot to the head as another Ursa charged him as he sliced the Bear Grimm in half with a single round as he stepped out of the way of its body as it fell.

"I hope these blasted things don't cut us down before we even clear out the boat… First field mission in Vale, and we have to face down an army of Grimm and a gang of criminals."

Carmine muttered as the rest of team _CYAN_ continued to deal with the Grimm, the sound of bullets and blades filled the air as a Nevermore crashed to the ground as Carmine snapped the neck of a Beowolf as he kicked the dead Grimm to the floor as he rolled the body into the water as it vanished.

"Carmine, its Flynt, the other Nevermore is being dealt with, deal with the rest of the Grimm on the ground, the Bullhead is going to drop us on the cargo ship after we deal with the Grimm!"

Flynt muttered over the Scroll as Carmine cut down another Beowolf with a headshot as he slowly moved up. He turned as he ran up, shooting another Ursa in the chest and killing the Bear Grimm as he reloaded his weapon as the Bullhead strafed the deck of the Atlesian freighter as the other Nevermore plummeted into the water and sank under the waves as Carmine cut down the last Beowolf with a stab to the chest.

"There, that's the last of the Grimm, storm the freighter, the bandits are the only ones left now!"

Carmine muttered as he heard the sounds of fighting and bullets on the freighter as the ship pulled away from the shore. Carmine cursed as 2 more Vale Bullheads, these ones flashing police lights as Carmine raised an eyebrow at the aircraft as he placed his weapon on his back.

"Now I'm confused as to why the Police are getting involved now, Grimm are usually a Hunter matter… This is crazy, this is a bit crazy… Maybe we should turn and go back to report back to General Ironwood… Don't you think that would be the best course of action, Carmine… I mean, boss?"

Yale muttered as Carmine rolled his eyes, as he did so, Carmine sighed as he crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes as he turned and started to walk away as he did so, an Atlesian Dropship landed next to the dock as the Dropship allowed them to board it.

Carmine looked over the rest of his team as the dropship lifted into the air and flew off as Carmine watched the freighter continue to sail away as Carmine looked at the wall of the dropship.

"This just doesn't make sense at all, why would the police only show up now… And if they had known about everything that's going to happen, why didn't they tell us what was going to happen… I wonder what the hell, is just going on I mean."

Carmine muttered as the dropship as he sighed and allowed himself to close his eyes as the dropship continued to fly further and further on its path back to the inside of Vale and towards Beacon.

"I guess we will see what happened when we get back to his office and explain what happened on the freighter…"

Yale muttered as he rolled his eyes before closing them once more.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter is done! Yes, this chapter is on semi hold, I have some other stories to deal with and for Neon, I am not full of ideas at the moment. I do not know when the next chapter will be but this story is NOT on hold. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
